Parody Garrison
The Parody Garrison is an organization of Parody Ultras dedicated to the defense of the multiverse. History Founding Following the Parodies' bout with Sol, the various Parody Ultras decided to band together in order to better protect the multiverse which they all fought for, and also to protect themselves if needed. So Shining Shining Zero, Ultraman Neo Xenon, Ultraman Neo Neos, and Ultraman Protego set about creating this organization, establishing the Land of Parodies in Protego's universe as their central HQ. They went around the multiverse, gathering various Parody Ultras together under the united goal of defending the multiverse and battling the forces of evil. The founding members, which became a leading council for the Garrison, also used this to keep tabs on the various Parody Ultras in the multiverse, in case any of them became a threat. And so the Parody Garrison began it's work, quickly becoming a multiversal organization with various members across said vast multiverse. A new threat emerges The Parody Garrison was successful for several years, until their encounter with the being known as Ultraman Dao. The Garrison quickly got to work combating this new foe, however Dao proved more powerful then anticipated, leading to a large battle that cost the lives of several Parody Ultras. In the aftermath of the battle, the Parody Garrison went about reestablishing themselves and rallying their forces for a counter-strike, allying themselves with the Titans Cdr and Zenon, allowing them access to the former's vast recourses and the latter's knowledge of anathema-related beings due to his own origins. The Parody Garrison also began their search for the prophesied "Protagonist", a powerful ancient Parody Ultra destined to defeat the darkness, in the hopes that he could defeat Dao. They also slowly picked up some recruits, mostly due to the efforts of Protego and Zenon. Although some of these recruits were..less than desirable. Parody Hero Taisen TBA Members * Shining Shining Zero (co-leader) * Ultraman Neo Xenon (co-leader) * Ultraman Neo Neos (co-leader) * Ultraman Protego (co-leader, general) * Ultraman Ored (Captain) * Ultraman Ultra* * Ultraman Seven (Lieutenant) * Ultraman Card * Ultraman G'd * Ultraman Nerf * Ultraman Average * Ultraman 'Murica * Ultraman Power * Ultraman Razor * Overdrive Twins * SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE GODZILLA * Ultraman Pew * Ultrawoman Mebius * Ultraman Two * Ultraman O-Leon * Ultraman Grammar * Ultraman Reuse Reduce Recycle * Ultraman Old Mebius * Ultraman Zero Alter * Ultraman 0 * Ultraman OPius * Ultra Hero Tysen * Ultraman Shining Neo Saga (both of his components are members of the organization) * Miracleman Ace * Outerman * Supe Man * Ultraman Mexico * Ultraman Spoiler * Ultraman Ultraman (Deceased) * Ultraman 40 * Ultraman Gimmick * Ultraman Chrono * Ultraman Finn (Deceased) * Ultraman Zeaid * Ultraman Oreo * Ultraman Canada * Ultraman Ultimate (Deceased) * Ultraman Nukah (Deceased) * Ultraman KarateGod (Deceased) * Ultraman MartialKing (Deceased) * Hunter Knight Neo Tsurugi (Deceased) * Ultraman McDonald (Deceased) * Ultraman AFH * Ultraman North America (His components are members of the organization) * Ultraman Fedora (Deceased) * Ultraman Emerald (Formerly, Deceased) * Ultraman Neo Zero (Deceased) Trivia * The Parody Garrison is obviously a parody of the Space Garrison. * The group serves a convenient way for all the parodies to be together for Parody Hero Taisen. * Notice the members marked as "Deceased". Your welcome. Category:Fan Organizations Category:Parodies Category:Parody Hero Taisen Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Cdr's Parodies Category:Parody Garrison